


Sovereign

by prosperjade



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ensuing chapters can be found here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8157043/2/Sovereign</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sovereign

Asami was numb to the sting of her hair whipping her face. A mighty wind surrounded her, enveloping Air Temple Island in its wrath.

Asami was seeing red, the crimson blood of the Airbending Nomad family pooling around their strewn bodies.

Amon has won. Asami thought, the iron grasp of tears clenching her throat.

“Korra!”

She heard Mako scream as the Avatar rose steadily from the ground, a churning, vivid shield of energy encasing her body in its clutches. Her eyes shone a blinding cerulean, tears streaming down her enraged face as the ground tore away beneath her.

The Avatar State.

Asami had only read about such power, raw and unbridled in its untamed stage. The Sato heiress clawed desperately at the ground, the toes of her boots scrambling to find a hold. She could only watch, frozen in horror, as Bolin clung to Korra’s leg, crying out her name in a plea to wake her.

Mako fought the furious power that the Avatar emitted, his arm covering his face as he propelled himself forward with sheer will. Tears pooled in Asami’s eyes as Mako reached Korra. Reaching to grasp the back of the Avatar’s head, Mako pulled her toward him into a searing kiss.

The moment his lips touched Korra’s, Asami vanished.

When Korra awoke, she was drained, mentally, spiritually, physically.

“Agni, Korra.” Mako cried, his protective arms winding tightly around her body as he buried his face into her neck.

Korra was shocked to feel his tears on her skin.

“Korra.” came a small, broken whisper, snapping the Avatar to attention.

Ikki was sprawled on the ground, Tenzin’s arm thrown over her in a final effort to spare his children.

Korra rushed to the family, her family, grief wracking the Avatar to her very core.

“No.” she moaned in agony, her tears staining the ground.

The Avatar flinched at the sensation of a hand on her shoulder, “Korra,” came Bolin’s quavering voice, “they’re still breathing.”

Hope fluttered in Korra’s heart, relief washing over her as her gaze took in the slight rise and fall of the family’s chests.

“Oh.” she cried, “Oh, thank the Spirits.” she covered her face with her hands, shaking with silent sobs.

She felt Bolin’s grip tighten on her shoulder, “But Asami’s gone.”


End file.
